


Akali's Gift

by GiveMeABreak80



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Background polycule if you want, Birthday Presents, Collars, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeABreak80/pseuds/GiveMeABreak80
Summary: Akali gives a collar to Ahri as a prank, not knowing of Evelynn and Ahri's... bedtime activities.(No smut, just tension)
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Akali's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I thought it was too funny not to share with the world.

“Here I got another one for you too.” Akali hands Ahri the present with a small smile, biting her lips as if she’s holding in a laugh.

“Really? That’s so sweet of you ‘Kali.”

Akali coughs and Evelynn narrows her eyes at her, but doesn’t interfere. This could be interesting.

Ahri delicately pulls a little box out from the gift bag and removes the top.

The blood rushes from her face and her eyes dart to Evelynn before landing on Akali with a glare that doesn’t seem all too angry.

“You-“ she splutters.

Akali is bent over, hollering with laughter already, and Kai’Sa’s got her hand covering her mouth, eyes alight.

Eve peers into the box.

It’s a collar. A nice one, too. What looks to be expensive, soft leather ends in a buckle with a little metal nameplate engraved with “Ahri” and a metal ring on the front.

Evelynn grins. It looks just like the one Ahri wears when with her.

Ahri laughs nervously, shaking her head as if she’s amused yet tired of Akali’s antics, and glances over at Evelynn.

Eve shrugs and mouths, 'good to have a backup.'

Ahri looks immediately scandalized, and Evelynn starts giggling.

Thankfully, Kai’Sa missed their little exchange while thumping Akali’s back.

“So-“ the rogue says when she rights herself “-do you like it?”

Ahri gingerly picks it up as if it were a dirty tissue. She hums and shrugs. “Well… It is nicely made.”

By the look on Ahri’s face, Evelynn can tell she likes it.

“Shall you try it on?” The succubus suggests, voice dripping with innocence.

Ahri’s eyes whip back to her, gaze pointed and hilariously dismayed.

“Yes!” Akali all but shouts. “Please... It was so expensive, I at least get to see you in it.” She pulls the puppy eyes for the last bit.

Evelynn shrugs at Ahri to make sure Ahri knows she’s only joking and that she doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to, and Ahri nods in reply. The gumiho sighs, properly picking up the collar. Eve can see the gears turning in her head.

“Fine,” Ahri relents.

Evelynn’s gaze is avoided as Ahri slips it around her neck and buckles it with a little too much ease for someone who assumedly doesn’t wear a collar regularly.

Eve fights to keep the hunger out of her eyes as Ahri tests the fit with two fingers and rubs at the leather.

Ahri hums lowly, sounding properly disgruntled, but Eve can see the blush forming and the tip of her tail twitching.

Akali cheers beside her. “So I did get the right colour! God, I had to ask Kai’Sa because I was thinking about this one or a black one, but she said this light-ish brown would look better, less harsh or whatever, and she was right!” The rogue clears her throat. “It does look really good on you.”

Ahri’s eyes widen a fraction, and Eve has to cough to cover a laugh.

She takes the opportunity to take a step closer to the gumiho, hopefully under the guise of getting a closer look for fashion-related reasons.

“Can I?” Shut mutters under her breath.

Ahri gives a tiny nod.

Evelynn runs a finger along the stitching, relishing the feeling of the soft leather against Ahri’s skin. Beautiful. Her path stopped by the nameplate, and she traces the engraving before slipping a finger in the ring and tugging. Ahri’s pupils, which had been locked on Evelynn’s face, expand rapidly with a visible gulp. A smirk breaks across Eve’s face and she feels a familiar rush of power.

Then she remembers where she is. Evelynn lets go with a hurried step back, face uncharacteristically heating up.

She clears her throat. “Yeah-“ her voice sounds more strained than she’d like “-this is nice, good quality. You're right, looks expensive.”

“Yeah! It cost $75 plus shipping, so it better be good.” Akali answers with a grin, oblivious to what just transpired between Evelynn and Ahri.

Kai’Sa, however, was not so blind. Her narrowed eyes and raised eyebrow ask a pretty clear question, but Evelynn pretends not to notice.

“Seventy-five dollars!” Ahri cries out. “I don’t know what I expected but that’s too much.”

Akali shrugs. “Anything for the meme.”

Eve snorts, but is secretly thankful that Ahri’s outburst halted Kai’Sa’s suspicious gaze. The dancer is awfully stubborn when she wants answers.

Ahri unbuckles the collar and places it back in the box with a sigh and a meaningful look at Evelynn. “Well,” Ahri says, putting the box back in the bag, “thank you very much for the gifts, they were all really sweet.” The bag is placed among the pile of items intended to be taken up to the gumiho’s room and she turns back to Eve and the girls.

Akali’s jaw drops and she looks at Kai’Sa, Eve, then Ahri. “You’re going to keep it?”

“Yeah. You spent good money on it.” Ahri pauses with a grin and flicks her eyes over to Eve before continuing. “Plus, it might come in handy someday.”

A set of appalled screams rise from Kai’Sa and Akali, the former of the two is shaking her head and the latter is miming vomit spewing from her mouth. Ahri laughs evilly, and Evelynn just turns her eyes to the ceiling, an amused smile gracing her lips. How interesting.


End file.
